simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggum House
|image = File:Wiggum House Final.png |Row 1 info = 45500 |Row 2 info = 26 |Row 3 info = Ralph Wiggum |Row 4 info = 200, 20 |Row 5 info = 12 hours |Row 6 info = 4x8 |Row 7 info = 4 hours |Row 8 info = This Little Wiggy Pt.1 |Row 9 info = Investigating Where The Remote Is |imagewidth = 250px |Row 1 title = Cost |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 3 title = Characters unlocked |Row 4 title = Income |Row 5 title = Collection time |Row 6 title = Size |Row 7 title = Building time |Row 8 title = Quest |Row 9 title = Action }} The is a residential building which unlocks at Level 26. It costs the player 45500 cash, and is required for the This Little Wiggy task chain. Upon completion of the building, the player will unlock Ralph Wiggum, Clancy Wiggum's son. From there, he will appear continuously in the rest of the questline. The Wiggum House was released in February 2013 along with El Chemistri and the level 26 update. About 732 Evergreen Terrace is the home of the Wiggum family, which is located in the Pressboard Estates district of Springfield, near the Simpson House. It is next door to the Hibbert house. Jobs Involved Ballet Ralph *''Spin All Day - 24h'' Little Helper Ralph *''Eat Yellow Snow - 4h'' Ralph *''Swallow Coins - 4h'' *''Celebrate His Birthday Again - 12h'' Skinner *''Crash at Wiggum House - 12h'' Façades *Christmas Wiggum House Trivia *The and level 26 were accidentally released in January 2013 along with the original Valentine's Day Update. The level 26 buildings were quickly removed from the game for a later release on February 14, 2013. Some of the players who received the level 26 update early were unable to play the game until its official release in February 2013. *It is different to the previous houses in the way that it does not have Income Tax as the building action. **Furthermore, all other houses display a gold cash symbol when they are ready to be collected but the Wiggum House displays a wad of cash. However, this was rectified with the release of the Squidport Expansion. *In the game files, the was originally going to be released during the Christmas 2012 Event. This is because an unreleased Christmas façade for the house was in the files but never could be put into the game. An image can be found above of the Wiggum House with decorations; it was retrieved from the games files, it was later released in the Christmas 2014 Event as one of the prizes upon completing an Elf Tunnel. *This house has the same front bushes than the Blue House and the same trash cans on the side that the Pink House. Gallery File:800px-Wiggum house.png File:wiggumhousedecorated.png|Originally, a Christmas façade was going to be available for the in the Christmas 2012 Event. File:WiggumsHouse.jpg| as shown in Season 11 Episode 9 "Grift of the Magi." File:Wiggum-House-at-Night-D2411 sml.jpg|A larger . Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Level 26 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Visitable Homes Category:4x8 Size